sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Spy Kids
Spy Kids (stylised as SPY kids) is a 2001 American spy adventure comedy film written, edited, directed and produced by Robert Rodriguez, co-produced by Elizabeth Avellán, and starring Antonio Banderas, Carla Gugino, Alan Cumming, Teri Hatcher, Cheech Marin, Danny Trejo, Robert Patrick, Tony Shalhoub, Alexa Vega, Daryl Sabara, and Mike Judge. The first installment in the ''Spy Kids'' film series, the film was theatrically released in the United States on March 30, 2001, by Dimension Films. It grossed over $147 million worldwide. Three sequels were released: The Island of Lost Dreams in 2002, Game Over in 2003, and All the Time in the World in 2011. The film was nominated for Best Fantasy Film at the 28th Saturn Awards, but lost to The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. Plot Ingrid and Gregorio Cortez are rival spies who fall in love. They retire and have two children, twelve-year-old Carmen and nine-year-old Juni. They work for the Organization of Super Spies (OSS) doing desk work. The children have no idea of their parents' previous career. Ingrid and Gregorio are called back into the field when agents go missing. The children are left in the care of Uncle Felix Gumm. Gregorio suspects that children's television host Fegan Floop has kidnapped the agents and mutated them into his "Fooglies," creatures on his show. They are captured by Floop's "Thumb-Thumb" robots whose arms, legs, and head resemble oversized thumbs, and taken to Floop's castle. Felix is alerted to the parents' capture, activates the fail-safe, tells the children the truth, and that he is not their uncle but an agent. The house is assaulted by Thumb-Thumbs, and the children escape alone on a submarine set to auto-pilot to a safe house. At the safe house, Carmen unlocks the door using her full name, and the children learn of their parents' past as they decide to rescue them. Inside of Floop's castle, he introduces his latest creation to Mr. Lisp, small robots in the shape of children. He wishes to replace the world leaders' children with these super-strong robots to control the world. The androids are "dumb", and cannot function outside of their inherent programming. Lisp is furious, demanding usable androids. Floop, along with his second-in-command Alexander Minion, interrogate Gregorio and Ingrid about 'The Third Brain'. Ingrid knows nothing of the subject, while Gregorio claims that he destroyed the brain years ago. After Floop leaves, Gregorio reveals to Ingrid that the Third Brain was a secret OSS project he once worked on: an AI brain with all the skills of the entire OSS. The project was scrapped as being too dangerous, but Gregorio couldn't bring himself to destroy the final prototype. Back at the safe house, the kids are visited by Ms. Gradenko, who claims she works for the OSS and gives Carmen a bracelet as a sign of trust. Gradenko says she wants the Third Brain, but Carmen does not know anything about it. Gradenko orders the house to be dismantled, and Juni sees Thumb-Thumbs outside destroying the submarine. Gradenko's intentions revealed, Juni accidentally exposes the Third Brain, and a chase ensues with Carmen and some henchmen with jet packs. Carmen eventually gets the brain, and she and Juni escape. Carmen realizes too late that the bracelet Gradenko gave her was a tracking device, and she and Juni are attacked by their robot counterparts. Though Juni tries to destroy it he is unable and the androids fly off with the Third Brain. With it Floop can achieve his goal, but he wishes to continue his children's show. Minion has different plans and takes over, locking Floop into his "virtual room," the chamber where he films his television series. The kids receive reluctant help from Gregorio's brother Isador "Machete" Cortez when they come to his spy shop. When Machete refuses to accompany them, they steal some of his gear, and take his spy plane to fly to Floop's castle. While their children storm the castle, Minion takes Ingrid and Gregorio to the "Fooglilizer," the machine which has mutated the other OSS agents into Fooglies. Gregorio reveals that Minion used to work for the OSS but was fired after Gregorio reported him tampering with the Third Brain project. Juni rescues Floop and then their parents. Together they trap Minion on the Fooglilizer and, confronting Lisp and Gradenko, the family is beset by all 500 robot children. Machete busts through the window, and joins the family to fight. However, at the last moment, Floop is able to reprogram the robots to change sides. The 500 super-strong robots quickly overpower Lisp and Gradenko. With advice from Juni, Floop introduces the robot versions of Carmen and Juni on his show. The family's breakfast is interrupted by Devlin who has a mission for Carmen and Juni. Carmen accepts on one condition: that the Cortezes work as a family. Cast * Alexa Vega as Carmen Cortez * Daryl Sabara as Juni Cortez * Antonio Banderas as Gregorio Cortez * Carla Gugino as Ingrid Cortez * Alan Cumming as Fegan Floop * Teri Hatcher as Ms. Gradenko * Cheech Marin as Felix * Danny Trejo as Machete * Robert Patrick as Mr. Lisp * Tony Shalhoub as Alexander Minion * Mike Judge as Donnagon Giggles * George Clooney as Devlin * Kara Slack as Carmen's friend * Evan Sabara as 'Intruder' Spy Kid * Angela Lanza as Newscaster * Richard Linklater as Cool Spy * Johnny Reno as Agent Johnny * Guillermo Navarro as Pastor Music | recorded = 2000 | genre = Soundtrack, rock, pop | length = 31:03 | label = Hollywood Records }} The film score is written by John Debney and Danny Elfman, with contributions from a variety of others, including director Robert Rodriguez and Marcel Rodriguez. Among Elfman's contributions is "Floop's Song (Cruel World)", which is performed by Cumming. Los Lobos covers the Tito Puente song, "Oye Como Va" (adapted as "Oye Como Spy" by David Garza and Robert Rodriguez). The song was nominated for "Outstanding Song in a Motion Picture Soundtrack" at the 2002 ALMA Awards. The closing theme, "Spy Kids (Save the World)", is performed by the Los Angeles indie pop band, Fonda. The score won an award at the ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards. #"Cortez Family" (Gavin Greenaway, Heitor Teixeira Pereira, Harry Gregson-Williams) – 1:39 #"My Parents Are Spies" (Danny Elfman) – 2:09 #"Spy Wedding" (Los Lobos, Robert Rodriguez) – 2:11 #"Spy Kids Demonstration" (John Debney, R. Rodriguez, Marcel Rodriguez) – 1:06 #"Parents on Mission" (Debney, Elfman, Greenaway, Pereira) – 1:17 #"Kids Escape House" (Greenaway, Pereira) – 3:14 #"Pod Chase" (Debney, Elfman, Gregson-Williams) – 1:38 #"The Safehouse" (Debney, Elfman) – 0:47 #"The Third Brain" (Debney, R. Rodriguez, M. Rodriguez) – 1:00 #"Buddy Pack Escape" (Elfman) – 1:39 #"Oye Como Spy" (Davíd Garza, Tito Puente, R. Rodriguez) – 2:59 #*Performed by Los Lobos #"Floop's Song (Cruel World)" (Elfman) – 0:59 #*Performed by Alan Cumming #"Spy Go Round" (Greenaway, Pereira, M. Rodriguez) – 2:11 #"Minion" (Chris Boardman, Greenaway, Pereira, R. Rodriguez) – 1:03 #"Sneaking Around Machetes" (Elfman) – 0:35 #"The Spy Plane" (Debney, Elfman) – 1:29 #"Floop's Castle" (Boardman) – 1:29 #"Final Family Theme" (Gregson-Williams) – 1:44 #"Spy Kids (Save the World)" Emily Cook, David Klotz, Dave Newton – 2:20 #*Performed by Fonda Release Box office Spy Kids opened theatrically in 3,104 venues on March 30, 2001, earning $26,546,881 in its first weekend and ranking first in the North American box office. It held the number one spot for three weeks before being toppled by the second weekend earnings of Bridget Jones's Diary, which was also released by Miramax. The film ultimately grossed $112,719,001 in the United States and Canada, and $35,215,179 overseas for a worldwide total of $147,934,180. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, it has a 93% approval score based on 126 reviews and an average rating of 7.2 out of 10. The site's critical consensus reads: "A kinetic and fun movie that's sure to thrill children of all ages." Metacritic reports a 71 out of 100 score based on 27 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times gave it 3.5 out of 4 stars and called it "a treasure". He wrote, "Movies like "Spy Kids" are so rare. Families are often reduced to attending scatological dumber-and-dumbest movies like "See Spot Run"--movies that teach vulgarity as a value. "Spy Kids" is an intelligent, upbeat, happy movie that is not about the comedy of embarrassment, that does not have anybody rolling around in dog poop, that would rather find out what it can accomplish than what it can get away with." Mick LaSalle of the San Francisco Chronicle wrote, "It's entertaining and inoffensive, a rare combination in kids' films, which are usually neither." Lael Loewenstein of Variety observed, "A full-blown fantasy-action adventure that also strenuously underscores the importance of family, "Spy Kids" is determined to take no prisoners in the under-12 demographic, a goal it sometimes dazzlingly achieves. Robert Rodriguez's film, in which two kids become real spies to save the world from a mad genius, fulfills kids' empowerment fantasies and features enough techno-wizardry and cool f/x to satisfy those weaned on videogames." Extended version A special edition with a deleted scene was released to theaters on August 8, 2001. It also was released with Kellogg's products. There were plans to release the special edition to DVD but it never materialized, despite the fact that a director's commentary and interviews were already recorded for it. However, that version is available on the film's Blu-ray rerelease, which was released on August 2, 2011 to coincide with the fourth film. Accolades Sequels *''Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams'' *''Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over'' *''Spy Kids: All the Time in the World'' External links * * * * Category:2001 films Category:2000s adventure films Category:2000s spy films Category:2000s comedy films Category:American films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American children's comedy films Category:American children's adventure films Category:American spy films Category:English-language films Category:Spanish-language films Category:Spy Kids (franchise) Category:Films about abduction Category:Films shot in Austin, Texas Category:Films shot in Chile Category:Films shot in San Antonio Category:Films shot in Texas Category:Shapeshifting in fiction Category:Dimension Films films Category:Troublemaker Studios films Category:Film scores by John Debney Category:Film scores by Danny Elfman Category:Film scores by Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Film scores by Robert Rodriguez Category:Films directed by Robert Rodriguez Category:Films produced by Elizabeth Avellán Category:Films produced by Robert Rodriguez Category:Screenplays by Robert Rodriguez